Charlie the Rock God
by Judeslilvampiregrl
Summary: Drive Shaft was his life, it was his passion...
1. School days into Crazy days

**Charlie the Rock God**

"You're the rock god baby brother!"

Liam shook me, almost violently. I just don't know. Do I throw away my life for a brief moment of fame? Or, do I continue my studies?

He's giving me that look again. He looks desperate, almost manic. It's a little unnerving. I stuff my hands into my pockets. Time to decide.

"Alright, we'll do it."

Liam's face lights up.

"On one condition, if things get too crazy, we walk away," my gaze caught his. I've heard about the dangers of being a rock star and there's no taking any chances.

"Oh you won't be sorry baby brother! I'll take good care of you," he puts his arm around me, a goofy grin flits across his face.

I look him square in the eye and say, "Promise me? If things get too crazy, we walk away."

I put my hand out. He looks at it, with a vacant expression on his face. Again, I put out my hand. Finally, he takes it, with a firm grasp.

"Yeah, alright. We walk away."

I smile, that's my big brother. With a quick slap on the back, I run back to my dorm to get packed. Good-bye schooling, hello fame and fortune!

_You All Everybody!_

Maybe I was too pessimistic when I first heard of Liam's crazy scheme. Now, life is great. Drive Shaft is about to break out and my song, "You All Everybody," it's at the top of the charts! Liam's been acting funny lately. I'm a little worried about him. But it's probably nothing but pre-show nerves. We got a big gig tonight in Manchester. I can almost hear the girls screaming my name, what a rush! Basically every other night, I wake up to find some smoking hot chick in my bed. This beats college any day!

_It's my song._

I can't believe him! Liam stole my song tonight. "You All Everybody is my song, I wrote it and I sing lead vocals! Liam sings back up. What the 'ell was he thinking!

The night had started out fine, the crowd was screaming and carrying on, then we, Drive Shaft emerged on the stage. Liam and Sinjin strumming madly on their guitars; Patrick beating the crap out of his drums, and me, oozing out my soul through my bass. "Merge" was the perfect opening number. Then we went through a number of songs from our first album and then our second. The crème de la crème was saved for last. I was pumped, adrenaline was flowing in my veins; I took my place at the mike, and was about to play the first few chords of the song when suddenly…Liam!


	2. Brother why?

Grin and Bare it 

"Thanks guys, thank you!" I acknowledged the crowd, my adoring fans. I stepped up to the mike; I could see a thousand people's faces, waiting for me to start. I could feel their excitement rising, I was their rock god. I was completely immersed in it all. Smiling I didn't even notice Liam sneaking up behind me.

It took me by surprise when Liam elbowed me out of the way and started the song. "You all everybody. You all everybody! I can tell by your stupid face you, you all everybody!"

I was livid. But I managed to plaster a fake smile on my face and sing the chorus. My God Liam, what the fuck is your problem? Sinjin gave me a confused look as I hit a sour note on my bass. Grin and bare it Charlie, grin and bear it.

Alright 

The concert ended finally, in my opinion, the worst concert we've ever done. I sulkily walked off the stage, as Liam walked on air before me.

Patrick caught up with me and threw me a water bottle, "Hey Charlie, you alright?"

Let's see here; my brother just kicked me out of the limelight and now he's gloating about it!

"Yeah, I guess." I left him gawking at me as I pushed through the crowd of roadies and groupies; I've got to find Liam.

_Baby Brother_

I can't believe he did that to me. I can't believe my older brother, of all people, would be so rude, so arrogant. It was bloody hard trying to catch up to him. People tried to touch me and congratulate me; I brushed them off, I've got to talk to my brother.

I finally found him, standing near the food, motioning to the guard.

Okay, time to ask him Charlie.

"Liam! What the 'ell happened out there?"

I was mad, really piss mad at what he did.

He called out to the guard to bring out some chick, "Yeah she's cool. Let her in."

Hello? I just asked you a bloody question.

He grabbed the girl and kissed her like I was not even present.

"Liam!"

He took out a small package from his pocket; the girl smiled broadly. I only stared as reality slowed kicked in; drugs.

Liam noticed my shocked expression, "Chill baby brother!"

He opened up the door to our dressing room and slammed it in my face. I felt the anger rise, but I felt helpless.

My God Liam, what are you doing?


	3. Charlie the conformist

this chapter is dedicated to Boone

_Conformist_

I just don't know. I can't do anything. I feel so…lost. Please help me God.

"Charlie! Where's Liam? He missed sound check again," Sinjin called as I walked onto the stage. This isn't the first time Liam's pulled a stunt like this. Ever since that last concert in Manchester, Liam's been shirking the rehearsals and suddenly disappearing after each show. I just don't know what to do with him. Sighing, I walked back towards the dressing rooms.

I could hear laughter and Liam's voice coming from the band's green room. I stopped at the door, ok, don't let him get away this time Charlie. I slowly walked in and braced myself.

Liam was lounging on the couch, two birds by his side, two more eating from the catering table.

"Oh luvs, I wouldn't mind if you two would come on tour with us," Liam cooed at the two women at his side. He looked up and finally noticed me.

"Hey baby brother! Grab a bird and sit down, relax, take your mind off your troubles."

The women started to look in my direction; I put a stern look on face and pushed the two girls who were eating out the door.

"All of you out. Go on!" I came closer to the two girls by Liam's side, "Come on get out!"

Liam looked at bit confused; the girls angrily stared at me and got up from the couch. Liam reached out and pulled one down by her low ridding pants, "Come back later luv," he whispered, the annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

I brushed past the girls and faced my brother.

"Where were you?" I asked, the hurt coming to my face.

"Where was I what?" Liam asked, downing a rather large glass of champagne.

"You missed sound check again!"

He got up and walked over to the mirrors, "Oh you know what, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I felt like slapping him at that moment.

"Liam, what the 'ell is going on?"

He picked up a black film canister; I knew what was inside, it had become a usual thing.

Heroine.

"My God Liam…you've turned into a junkie…"

My brother stared at me, "What did you say?" He came close, so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath; see the deep dark rings under his eyes.

I have to make a stand.

"You know that's it! We're canceling the rest of the tour and we walk away like we promised," I stared him straight in the eyes. I can't let him destroy Drive Shaft or our family.

Liam looked livid, "What? We can't cancel; we're at the top of the charts! And why would we want to walk away now, this is our shot, our only shot at fame Charlie!"

I angrily grabbed the drugs out of his hands.

"Liam, this junk's ruining your life! You've turned into a bloody addict!" I threw it on the floor. Liam's face turned red.

I felt the cold hard wall as he pushed all his weight against me.

"You think you know don't you baby brother. Who are you to tell me what to?"

I couldn't believe this was he, Liam, my big brother and friend. What he said next; destroyed me.

"You're nothing Charlie. Who cares about Charlie Pots? I'm the bloody face of Drive Shaft! Not you, you're just the silly bass player who has no life." He brushed past me in a huff.

I called after him, "Liam!"

"Piss off!" He slammed the door hard, the sound reverberating throughout my brain.

I slunk down at the nearest dresser and cried.

Why God why! Why are you doing this to me? Haven't I been a good brother?

I fingered the remaining film canisters; what's left for me to do? I don't know what to do anymore!

Liam's still got a bit of stash left over. What must I do to end all this pain, all this misery? I look at the heroine in the bag. No, does it have to be this way?

My cold tears wet the plastic bag as I take it out; to think that this yellow wonder dust could turn my brother in a monster.

I choked back a sob as I took my first hit.

This is for you Liam…


End file.
